Little Prince, Big Trouble II
by xFaeriexPrincessx
Summary: The sequel to Little Prince, Big Trouble. Please read first one before this, to prevent confusion. Thanks! Not completed...
1. Chapter 1

Eldarion looked at the baby in his mother's arms with disgust. "Ewww….she's ugly. I thought babies were cute. _She _looks like someone sat on her. Did I look like that when I was born?"

Everyone exploded with laughter. "Yes, my love, you did. All babies look like that for a while. Soon, you'll have to fight for your title as the cutest." said the queen.

"If you say so mother. But I still can't believe I looked like _that_."

Aragorn chuckled. "There are a lot of things you don't believe in. Like staying out of trouble. Now, what do you think we should call her?"

Eldarion examined the baby princess thoughtfully. "How about dung?"

"_What_? Eldarion…this is a baby, not something with a bad stench." though the king disapproved of Eldarion's idea, he found himself grinning. "And I don't think your sister would appreciate being called that. How about Arralyn?"

"My king, that is a beautiful name. I highly approve." said Faramir.

Eldarion quietly slipped away while no one was looking. Fuming with jealousy, he whispered as he walked down the stairs. "What's wrong with me? Why do they need another baby around here? Hmmph."

Back in the room, Aragorn sighed. "Please Faramir. Don't call upon me so formally. Do I have to pass a law to get my friends to call me what I want?" he said teasingly. "Arwen, my love, what do you think?"

"I too think that is a wonderful name. So I suppose she is now Princess Arralyn."

Legolas commented. "Uhh….sorry to ruin your moment, my friends, but have you noticed that Eldarion's gone? The last time he was out of sight things didn't go too well…"

"Oh no." Aragorn muttered. "If it weren't for you and your sharp eyes, Legolas, we probably never would have noticed. Now where is that child? He can't stay out of trouble long. We better find him. And you are not going to be doing it." He added when the elf got up to leave. "I have put you through too much today already. You, are going to stay right here and relax. _I _will go find him."

"Whatever you say, Aragorn." Legolas said with a bow. "But if you haven't found him by sunset, come for me." he joked.

"I think, that I'm capable of finding my own son." Aragorn teased back.

"Oh, and don't be too hard on him when you do find him. Being the only child that I am, I would be furious too, if all my attention was stolen away…" said the elf, as he picked up the newborn Arralyn. The baby yawned, opened her eyes a moment to stare at Legolas, then fell asleep in his arms. "Blue eyes." he said. "Piercing blue eyes. Funny thing, this one could end up looking like me. In a way. If only she had blonde hair….."

_I'll add on later! Thanks for reading it. Please check back later for more. Also, please review, as it would be awesome to hear your opinions!_


	2. Chapter 2

Aragorn rushed into the room, and took Legolas out into the family room.

"He's gone. I talked to the stable master. He says Eldarion came down a little while ago and took—" The king sighed, took a deep breath, and continued. "Shadowfax. I don't see how he even got on that horse, let alone ride it." He shook his head. "Some people saw him going out the north gate, but that's all we know. I sent a search party out. Five small groups of the castle guards are probably setting off right now. I will ride out tonight also. Will you come with me?"

"What was he thinking of?" muttered the elf. "Of course I'm coming. Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

"Wait…what about Arwen…and the child…"

Legolas clasped his shoulder. "They'll be fine. And a messenger will inform Faramir any time now. He will break it to the queen lightly. Now come. Eldarion needs us."

They went down to the stables, got horses, provisions and weapons, and were soon on their way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eldarion was outside the castle gates. At night. By himself. He grinned with satisfaction.

"Let's go on an adventure, Shadowfax. Like my father and Legolas did. Hmmm…where should we go? I want to see Rohan. Let's go there."

He nudged the horse's side, held on tightly, and Shadowfax set off in a gallop, across the fields of Gondor.

"Ahhhh…freedom. I wonder if they're coming after me….I hope they are. All they've been doing the last two hours is praising a little baby that doesn't even do anything." He thought…as Minas Tirith disappeared from sight.

_Short chapter…hehe. Sorry. Please review! _


End file.
